parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex's Adventures of Aladdin
Alex's Adventures of Aladdin is the first Madagascar crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube somewhere in 2009. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future (as his first Madagascar crossover) hopefully sometime before Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, which features the Madagascar gang, Alex's parents, and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures as some of the guest stars. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, whom Arthur and Cecil are working for, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. After Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Aladdin escape the guards right, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with Alex and the gang, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough" and Alex and his friends are with him, and have them captured. Jasmine orders them released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin, Alex, and the others are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Alex, and the gang from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Alex, and their friends enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Alex, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin, Alex, and the others dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Alex and the others are with him as well. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin, Alex, and their friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin, Alex, and the others and throw them into the ocean. Aladdin, Ash, and their friends summon Genie, who rescues Aladdin, Alex, and the others as his second wish. Aladdin, Alex, and their friends return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity and that Alex and the gang knew his secret, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and bring it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin, Abu, Alex, and the other to a far-off place. Aladdin, Abu, and the others use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. During the battle, Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia * Arthur and Cecil guest star and work for Jafar in both versions of this film. * Like Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Merry Madagascar and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Madagascar''films. * Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be his only crossover version of ''Aladdin to use the Diamond Edition version of the real film. * Alex and the gang will reunite with Aladdin and his friends and face Jafar again (with Arthur and Cecil working for him again) in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Pooh's Adventures